


Amantes Mortem (Beetlejuice x Reader)

by Cupids_secret



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice - Freeform, Beetlejuicexreader, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lawrence Shaggoth, Other, Romance, XReader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupids_secret/pseuds/Cupids_secret
Summary: This work can be found under my Wattpad account @ CryptidCrownSummary: Y/n is a close friend of Lydia Deetz. After witnessing Lydia's slow decline of morale they decide to go visit her while both Charles and Delia are away. As they go upstairs they hears voices. Unfamiliar ones  at that . Eventually reaching Delia's room before reaching the door handle they hear a gruff whisper. They open the door to see a crying Lydia and three other figures.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist for this x reader I made : https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/eC8MYBZeqFGXeJKc8
> 
> I only used these for the songs, I can not speak about the artists and their personalities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you are dear reader, no longer in a world you know. Worried about Lydia you will venture forth to her house to comfort your friend.

I sat in class looking at the clock. The day was almost over . Just a few more tantalizing minutes! I groaned biting my lip frustratedly. I heard a soft yet sad chuckle coming from next to me. It was Lydia , she looked upset and worn out. I furrowed my brows a little. Maybe I can cheer her up! I smiled .

"Wanna go take some pictures near the graveyard after we get out of this dump?I'm sure there's some cool stuff just waiting for you!" I cheered looking at her hopefully. Her eyes softened in a fond matter her lips making a soft smile. She waved her hands. 

"Nah you go with out me!" I frowned as the bell rang . I stood grabbing my bag looking at for any sign


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into her room you wander, finding a curious sight . Lydia being comforted by a couple who introduce them selves as ghost. How ever one remains...

I knocked on the door. No one answered. I sighed slumping over, exasperated. Of course the cars not in the driveway. I used my key getting in. Taking off my shoes at the door I began walking upstairs. 

"Lydia I'll be here for spring break my parents are on a trip!" I yelled hoping for a response. Nothing! My heart raced worried. I should have noticed sooner! I bit my lip. Please be here! I ran up the stairs faster my feet pounding against the mahogany steps. 

I reached the door and panted. Suddenly a cold chill rushed past me. I stood up and yelled shakily my voice heavily cracking.

" Lydia Deetz don't make me come in there! I'm gonna count to three! One! Two! Fuck it!" I kicked open the door panting. My eyes widened seeing her sobbing on her bed with two people beside her. I ran up to her.

"Y/n w-what are you doing here !?" She yelped. Her eyeliner stained her cheeks. 

"I was worried." I panted smiling. She chuckled briefly. "Also I'm staying here for a break. But who are they?" The couple turned to me in confusion but smiled. 

"Oh y/n! Meet the Maitelands! Adam and Barbra meet y/n." They waved as did I. Barbra smiled giddily in a motherly way. I chuckled.

"Hi y/n were ghosts!" I briefly stopped not exactly believing this but Lydia explained. They were the previous owners of the house but died in said house, and due to a few events they're stuck with the new owner. That being Lydia.I furrowed my brows in slight disbelief. 

"What a... sunny disposition." I smiled awkwardly . I felt bad for them but I'm glad someone else cares about her. 

"You can say that again babes." I yelped at the sudden gruff and husky voice.


	3. Say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There he is the ghost with the most. Flirtatious and floating he stands before you, stripes and all .

Turning around I saw yet another ghost. My eyes looked them up and down, lingering. He had a rounded square shape face, disheveled green hair, pale skin with speckles of green and stubble. He wore what seemed like a 1940's style suit. He smirked looking at me smugly. His hand on his hip only adding onto his appearance.

"Like the view babes?" His eyes narrowing in a pleased and smug matter. My eyes widened not realizing I had been staring. He laughed at my reaction in his gravelly voice. I chuckled awkwardly but then regained composure. I smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" I said. He gasped dramatically clutching his chest. Lydia only scoffed and rolling her eyes. He puffed out his chest. 

"I'm the ghost with the most babes." I quirked an eyebrow looking him up and down once more. He hardly looked like the most of anything. His suit was dirty and splotched in green as well. But there's something there...I guess. Lydia broke the tension.

"Beej meet y/n. Y/n meet Beetlejuice." She said saying his name with slight hesitation. I chuckled. It definitely suited him. 

"Beetlejuice huh? Weird name for an even weirder ghost." He laughed before digging around in his pockets eventually pulling out a small card and handing it to me. He winked.

"Here's my card babes you won't regret it!" He winked. Lifting up the card it read. Beetlejuice the bio-exorcist.Kick out the breathers so you can breathe easier! Call BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE! Free possession for every exorcism! 

"So Lydia did he die in this house too?" I asked curiously. He didn't seem like the Maitlands. He seemed too chaotic too, abnormal."

"No, he just stuck around after I called his name. I don't want him ." Beetlejuice gasped in offense dramatically falling back as he continued to float. 

"Lydia, babes, pal, buddy, amigo! Who wouldn't want all this!? Cause your friend over there certainly does." I blush slightly at that remark but he turns back to Lydia, " After all were BF-F-F-F's forever!"


	4. Chicken mugs and juice of bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal with a dead guy. What could go wrong? A joke and a jest ,to prove who’s the best.

I laughed Beetlejuice seemed more obnoxious than malicious. His head turned towards me smirking. He's a dead guy who's bluffing about being an all-mighty demon to a teenager. Essentially a ghost zombie Jesus.

"How about you say my name babes what ya say? Nope just joking...unless you want to summon me?" I laughed harder sighing as Lydia groaned. I could feel the other's eyes on me. 

"Nope," I smirked as I walked over to Lydia who was much calmer now. I smiled and asked, "Hey Lyds if he didn't die here is he connected to anything?" She frowned in thought a bit her black locks falling in front of her face. Her eyes widened coming to an answer. 

"Well, there is a sorta!" She walked over to her nightstand grabbing a small vase in a burgundy hue, handing me the small pottery. "Here you are, He isn't connected to it per se. But if I said a specific chant in front of it I will be summoned into his house in the neither world." I let out a little sound in thought. 

The small vase was smooth and made of terra-cotta. I moved the small vase in my hands looking for any sign of Beetlejuice's connection. Nothing. Tsk. 

"Damn Beej I thought you were original. But you here the same as any other plain old dead guy." I commented in a disappointed yet teasing manner. 

"Hey!" Both Adam, Barbra, and Beetlejuice said offended. Lydia and I laughed before I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and quirked an eyebrow. 

"Cmon Babes, what ya say will you take me home? I'm great at parties!" He grinned in a slightly unnerving way. 

"What are you a dog?" I smirked giggling at his childish demeanor.

"Oh, I can do tricks! I can roll over and even play dead." He cheered as He took off his head as he floats. I laugh harder standing with my hands on my hips. As he kneels pleading. I smile in a smug condescending way. 

" I'll tell you what let's make a deal.~" I say as I hear Adam gasp. 

"Y/n don't you dare !" His tone that of a father. Not very threatening, what is he gonna do? Take away my Dino chicken nuggets? Oh, not my Dino chicken nuggets! 

"I like that sadistic tone Babes, what ya got?" He stands mimicking my gestured a facial expressions. 

"I'm gonna be over here for two weeks if you manage to convince me and win me over by then you can come with me." 

"Damn babes I'm getting hot and heavy already. And not just because I'm in hell! It's a deal you won't regret it!" I laughed and shook hands with him. 

"Okay, it's a deal bug boy!" I already am...but he's sorta charming.


	5. Blue balled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tease and a taunt. A movie night with your favorite haunt.

I chuckled as I looked to Lydia focusing my attention back on her as she smirked at me. 

¨Hey, Lyd's wheres Charles and Delia?¨ I asked giving a confused and crooked smile. My eyes darted around searching for them or at least a sign of them. 

¨Oh Dad and Delia? They're not here...thank god.¨ She murmured but gave me a genuine smile. I gasped clutching my chest. 

¨Don't tell me you killed them!" I gasped dramatically. Beetlejuice laughs in his gravelly way. His hazel eye twinkled in mischievous joy. Charming.

¨I wish!¨ He said loudly as Lydia shook her head. I smiled at the scene before me.

¨No, they just forgot you were coming so they left for vacation. But since we have the house to our selves wanna watch a movie?¨ I nodded smiling. That's the best thing I heard all day! 

"Yes definitely!" I grinned hopefully. Please say it! She smirked.

"What movie do you wanna watch y/n? Maybe, oh I don't know-how about the exorcist ?" Lydia said knowing I loved that movie. I rushed down the stairs stumbling over the last few as I ran towards the living room. Lydia finally arrived smirking as I laid splayed out on the garish couch. She put the DVDs in and joined me making me sit up, along with Beetlejuice. He looked at me his eyes devious yet swirled with other emotions. He leaned in and whispered,

"If you have such good taste in movies you must have an even better taste in men.~" I smirked, I had a plan. I feigned being flustered, blushing and biting my lip as I leaned in closer to his ear. He sweated rapidly with a panicked expression. I sighed seductively and whispered...

"Begone THOT!" I screamed the last part causing him to jump. I giggled, briefly making eye contact before breaking it looking back to the screen. I sat there in peaceful silence that was only occasionally broken by Beej's gruff unfiltered laugh. I admit he does have a little charm. I thought to myself enjoying this moment. I yawned stretching as I felt my weight begin to work against me. Waves of fatigue finally taking me under. my head landed unexpectedly quickly as I felt the surface lift then eventually settle.


	6. Secrets and glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting and foreshadowing. You watch a movie with Beetlejuice. But he seems quieter, his jokes more morbid. You wanna ask but...

I woke up bleary-eyed. I was alone on the same couch with him. Lydia had gone up to bed sometime after I fell asleep. I took this chance to get a better look. I shuffled my position so I was close to Beej. He wasn't bad looking, squarish face with green and brown hair. I felt my heart skip a beat. I'm probably just anxious he'll wake up nothing weird... I have to admit he has an odd charm. His eyes opened as he smirked.

"Jeez babes we just met but I'm ready if you are." He said. I tilted my head confused looking down. Only then to realize the position I was in. Quickly yelped moving back to sit on the couch as he let out a gruff laugh. My breath was ragged in panic and embarrassment as I looked away quickly.

"I haven't seen anyone's face that red since that time with the succubus!" I only huffed looking away. This man has no shame! But I silently chuckled, it was amusing at the same time. I looked back, something had caught my attention. There were marks around his neck. I hadn't noticed before...

"Hey, Beej what's that around your neck ?" I asked wearily as it didn't look like it is the most pleasant of topics. His rough hands reached up to caress the rough area around his neck as his features saddened. He paused chuckling softer than normal.

"Lets uh...not worry about that right now kid !" He said but his voice was soft and carried a different tone. His throat's full of glass. I decided to lighten up the mood by attempting to joke.

"Why do you seem so embarrassed it's not like their hickeys." I drug my finger along with the subtle marks. He snatched my hand quickly and gave a rough growl. It was startling but I backed off knowing my boundaries. I looked back to the screen noticing it had turned to the blue screen saver. Getting up I went to the shelf shuffling through the DVDs eventually choosing one. looking at the clocking seeing it was only 10, I put in a movie. "13 Ghost." 

I sat back beside him on the couch noticing his eyes were widened. I smiled softly putting a hand on his shoulder, Signaling him to relax. He chuckled and joked,

"Man, Babes no one's touched me like this sense my funeral!" His sharp demon-like canines peeked through his smiling lips. I froze. Man that,...that joke was sorta morbid. I chuckled along as we started to watch while I'd occasionally hear a loud roar of laughter, gasp along with a shout, or terrified girlish shriek from the man beside me. 

As the movie came to a close I heard a soft snore slipping tiredly out from Beetle juice's lips. I giggled letting him rest on my shoulder as he did me, turning off the TV and nodding off.

"Night Bug Boy."


	7. Call my name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vase and a grave , leaving you with a ghost and a couple worried over your choices.

-2 days have passed-

I woke up in the guest room of Lydia's house. It was dusty and smelled of smothering mustiness. The atmosphere was overall dreary. I got out of bed changing out of my pajamas. I heard a whistle quickly turned around. It was Beetlejuice.

"What the Hell Beej?!" I yelled tossing a pillow at him, only for it to phase through. He laughed his face shifting in a soft green hue. I huffed quickly covering myself.

"What? I'm just looking, babes." He purred in a perverted manner. Angrily I pointed out the door. He chuckled fading through the door as I sighed. I soon changed into a pale mint green shirt and a simple black shorts. Smoothing my shirt down with my hands I walk out to the kitchen seeing Lydia cook as she bickered with Beetlejuice. Barbra and Adam simply sat on the couch.

"C'mon Lydia don't cry. I know you'll miss me!" He sobbed out sarcastically, his hands flailing. Lydia only rolled her eyes, continuing to stir the pancake batter. I laughed seeing his reaction, as he stuck his tongue out, childishly pouting. 

"Not really, no. By the way, Y/n breakfast will be ready in an hour ."

Beetlejuice turned to me his hazel eyes squinting mischievously with a pale green glow shining from underneath the iris. Holding a finger to his lips as he turned invisible. I watched in amused silence. Watching close I watched a small dollop from the batter rise out of the bowl, then disappear. Lydia groaned throwing the spatula in what I assume was his general direction. He reappeared grinning throwing his hands up. His smile was cute.

"So y/n it's the last day of spring break~, Are ya gonna keep teasing me, or are ya gonna call my name?'' He smirked licking his lips perverted-ly. I blushed coughing trying to keep composure. 

"We'll see Beetlejuice." I laughed as he grinned happily letting a striped snake tongue poke out between his lips. Adam and Barbra ran towards me frantic. 

"Please Y/n rethink your choices! He's a very dangerous and chaotic individual!" Barbra warned motherly gripping my shoulders with her delicate yet ethereal hands. I chuckled softly pushing her hands off me. 

"Barbra please don't worry! Think of it as me taking him off your hands." I reassured as she sighed. Lydia turned back to us changing the topic as she held two plates of pancakes. 

"Breakfast is ready Y/n! " She cheered in her somehow monotone yet cheery voice. I smiled sitting down at the birch table as she set our plates down. 

*Time skip to roughly around 3 pm *

I sat on the couch watching Netflix with Lydia, but noticing we were both getting bored. 

"Hey, Lydia how about we go out and takes some pictures of some spooky graveyards?" I asked while making creepy motions with my hands and a grin, evoking a giggle from her. 

"Sure it is great weather! Let me grab our Polaroids and umbrellas." She ran off to the small coat rack hurriedly bringing it as she fumbled the Polaroid out of her satchel. Stepping out I settled the satchels strap around me opening up my umbrella decorated with lacy patterns in black. Lydia soon following suit. 

"H-Hey! Wait up guys I wanna come." He ran along impatiently. Odd couldn't he have just...I don't know, floated over here? 

Our shoes tapped against the dirtied remains of a cobblestone path along with the pervading rain. My eyes soaked in the calm, almost serene sight. The scent of wet wood and must settled along our path. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I looked over my shoulder, seeing him with a puzzled look.

"Hey Y/n why take a picture of graves when you can take one of me? You certainly like eyeing me up." I stuttered dumbfounded. This man's profound lack of shame. I sighed worn out.

"Because these dead people stay dead aren't a perverted poser demon." He pouted quietly after that as we approached the arch of the cemetery. The rain leaving a slick path of water among the graves as Lydia walked in. My eyes landing on a large Gothic angel grave marker I kneeled down. Pulling out the Polaroid I pressed the button down causing it to emit the shutters noise along with a flash. a photo sliding out soon after. My phone chimed as I read a simple text from Dad.

Dad: Y/N was back and picked up your stuff along with that strange vase Dehlia gave you. Come home

"Looks like your living with me bug boy..."I sighed looking back at an enthused Beetlejuice. He punched the air excitedly while happily screaming. Lydia looked at me and smiled. She stiffed a laugh as Beetlejuice was still celebrating. 

"Good luck (Nickname)~" She cooed mockingly as I walked home begrudgingly.


	8. Show time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into his past ... wasn’t as pleasant as you hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter has spoilers for 13 ghosts and Beetlejuice lore. So trigger warning for those who are not in a good mental mindset!)

(This chapter has spoilers for 13 ghosts and Beetlejuice lore. So trigger warning for those who are not in a good mental mindset!)

I sighed entering the house. Dad was asleep on the couch, he wasn't neglectful just...lazy. Grabbing my bag I went upstairs to unpack putting my clothes away. 

"Stripping for me huh? Nice view Y/n.~ You naughty little vixen." I heard his scratchy voice purr. Bright pink painted my face as I scrunched up my shoulders flustered. 

"Damn it Beetlejuice you perverted ..." I grumbled as I continued finally coming to the vase which I tenderly placed on my nightstand. "Terracotta?" I questioned it as I fell onto my bed, looking at the TV. Turning on Netflix I scrolled through till I found 13 ghosts. My favorite! I felt a cold chill down my spine. 

"Watcha watching babes?"

"13 ghosts it's good, how bout you watch it with me?" I patted the bed as he walked over and sat down as the movie had begun to play. As the movie came to the ghost for the angry princess Beetlejuice panted shuffling his collar.

"Damn babes is it hot in here or is it just her. Cause I'd totally love to give her some." I laughed loudly at his remark as I elbowed him and winked.

"She's totally your type!" I smirked while keeping my eyes on the screen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a light green dust his cheeks. 

"She's a babe but definitely not my type!" He roared with laughter but he had a soft genuine smile before averting his eyes. I smiled and continued watching the movie taking note of Beetlejuice's reactions. The more peculiar ones came out of when the ghost of the bound woman. He frowned closing his eyes briefly running his hands through his hair. His hands yet again ran over the markings on his neck. I looked between him and the screen. Suddenly the disturbing realization hit me.

H̶e̶ ̶h̶u̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶.̶ And it didn't kill him immediately, he slowly suffocated while his neck bruised.

He bit his lip frustrated. Ugg what do I do I'm not good at comforting people!? I lifted my hand as it hovered over his shoulder. I sighed pausing as I then moved it back down to rest on top of his hand and smiled. 

"Hey, it's alright. How about we can go to bed and you just tell me later..." I mumbled in a jittery voice. He looked up at me with weary hazel eyes and nodded. I turned off the lights and laid back in bed. 

"Goodnight Beej."


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet surprise for the ghost with the most. A look into his eyes.

A/n: Long chapter 

I woke up tiredly to see Beej snoring beside me. It was surprisingly a pleasant night's rest with no perverted comments. Sitting up I walked over to my dresser pulling out some black high waist jeans, a mint green shirt, and the rest of my clothes. Pulling an old privacy curtain I bought at an antique shop. I changed, laying my pajamas inside the hamper. Closing the curtain, I walked over to the door grabbing my school bag and heading downstairs.

"Morning Dad!" I said as I approached the kitchen. With no response, I picked up a note from the counter. Reading it, it was from dad he went to work early to hopefully get a little extra money. I sighed as I took out a slice of bread putting it in the toaster and cooking myself an egg. I heard a deep yawn.

"Mornin Babes."I turned around to see a half-awake Beetlejuice pouring himself a mug..of Tropicana. I chuckled as he chugged the juice and gave me a tired grin. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't endearing in some ways. Sliding the sunny side up egg on my toast I yawned and began to eat.

"Didn't know the dead could sleep," I smirked looking him up and down. He did the same to me now seemingly more awake.

"Didn't know you could cook." He said in a rather monotone and smug voice."What are you up this early for anyway?"

"I have school Babes." I teased, as he faintly blushed and then seemed surprised. 

"School!? Blech, I was always to cool for school." I quirked my eyebrow. " Nah just kidding ya! I went but Id often plays hooky." I chuckled standing up putting my dishes away then heading out the door.

"By Beej!"

\---------time skip--

I pushed open the door seeing Dad was still out late at work as I went upstairs. Opening my door quietly I saw Beetle-juice asleep. I hung up my bag and then looked back at him. I should really do something nice for him...like a welcome home dinner or something. I sighed putting my hands behind my head thinking. I stood up walking downstairs, I went to the kitchen and began cooking. What would an old dead guy from the 1930s like...the food they had back wasn't the best... I looked up 1930's recipes and decided on Hoover stew. I prepared the ingredients and let it boil for a while. I turned on some music and got everything ready. Dad won't is home till twelve. 

Walking back upstairs, Beetlejuice was still asleep I decided to blindfold him. He grumbled and turned slightly. I tapped on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Beej wake up." He grumbled sitting up. Running a hand through his hair disheveled. 

"Woah babes getting a little kinky there!" I exhaled through my nose in a short laugh, trying to keep from smiling.

"Oh hush and follow me," I said in a feigned irritated tone. Grabbing his hand I lead him downstairs and into the kitchen. Standing on my toes I undid the blindfold and said, "Surprise?" it came out weaker than expected as I wasn't sure he'd like it. 

His eyes widened as he covered his mouth, hiding a smile. His eyes lit up and almost seemed teary. He turned to me with a happy expression. He reached out holding me by my side and spun me around ending in a soft embrace. I couldn't help but where a similar expression. I smiled into his chest hiding my blush. After a few more silent minutes he fluster-only let go. Trying to gain composure.

"I uh...geez Thanks y/n.." He murmured stumbling over his word as we both wore flustered expressions. I chuckled and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Figured I treat ya to a little something!" We sat down at the table as his eyes wandered to the plate. He quickly began to shove spoonfuls into his mouth greedily. I giggled as I ate mine more slowly, not quite sure how to feel about the taste.

"How'd you know this was my favorite?"He said genuinely happy, it was endearing. His atmosphere pleasant.

"i just did some research and guessed ." I smiled his mood contagiously. It was a nice mood change from last night."But I have one last surprise."His eyes widened intrigued but pleasantly soft, as I stood up cleaning the table and plates. I walked over to the couch and signaled him to come over. He stood and simply walked over. He sat down and looked around confused almost. I turned on The Exorcist and smiled. He grinned his eyes glued to the illuminated screen. My eyes drifted to the screen as well. Suddenly a soft cool chill settled on my hand. Looking down I noticed it was his hand. My eyes traveling to his own, he quickly averted those hazel orbs back to the screen. My own went back as well as we continued watching.


	10. Running out Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Beetlejuice chapter from his perspective.~

Beetle juices POV: I woke up stiffly, for being dead my back still seemed to start. Looking around I realized I was in their bed. I looked towards them, they seemed peaceful and genuinely happy. I smiled leaning down I brushed the hair out of their face with my calloused hand. Memories flashed back into my mind of last night. I felt my pale cheeks heat up as I smiled to myself. Laying back down I examined their figure. They're average height and attractive, but I couldn't put my finger on the reason why they are so attractive. Is this how it feels? My eyes wandered down to their hands. I slowly reached out to their hand and took it in mine. I felt my body heat up. Damn, what is this feeling coming from? Is this a sign I'm almost up with my time on earth or is it...that I'm catching feelings?

"M-Morning Beej.~" They mumbled in a weak voice. My eyes widened worried she had caught me staring. I smiled sitting up trying to pretend I just woke up.

"Uhh...M-morning y- I mean babes." Shit, I already fucked it up. I grinned trying to at least seem like myself. I hardly knew the person. They smiled the tired and got out of bed. They went over to their dresser pulling out their clothes.

"Don't look Beej." My eyes widened as I realized I was staring. My face flushed as I turned around. My mind clicked. 

"Hey Babes, I need you to say my name three times like We promised, darling~." I teased with a purr my lips curved into a smirk. I heard the shuffling of their clothes stop. They let out a cute chuckle. They finished changing and tapped my shoulder signaling me to turn around. My eyes softened as I looked them over they looked cute. They wore a simple pastel green sweater and black shorts. 

"I promise I'll say you're name when I get back from school." They teased as she leaned over. both our faces flushed over. They proceeded downstairs and off to school. I fell back on the bed and sighed.

"I'll be burning in hell by then."I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes.

*Time skip brought to you by me considering writing an RE4 x reader*

"Betelgeuse!" I sat up bleary-eyed, it was nowhere time for them to be home."Betelgeuse!" Oh shit, I recognize that voice... My eyes widened. Oh god/Satan why her of all people! I bit my lip anxious."BEETLEGEUSE!" With a flash, I was summoned onto my own personal hell. Not neither world, not Saturn, but Juno's office. My eyes softened in anxiety as my heart sped furiously pumping my blood that no longer fueled my life. Her eyes peeked through cat eyes glasses as she sat unhappily with pursed lips.

'H-Hows it hanging granny." Her eyebrow quickly arched as they began to swiftly move. Oh shit. She stood up quickly slamming her palms on the desk sending papers in an angry flurry.

"Betelgeuse how have you been?" She's stalling shes about to get mad. I nodded not wanting to waste this time."I've seen you attached yourself to a new host.Pest." I cringed as she hissed at me ."You've got two months if they don't agree to the contract by then well... you know. I'm sorry." I swallowed hard. Sorry, she says this every time. How could this woman be so blunt? I huff appearing back in their bed.

I'm getting sick from these apologies. From people with priorities

I've got no time...I ran my hands through my hair sitting up. My eyes and body felt heavy. Snapping I summoned the contract as I thought back on Juno's words."I'm sorry." 

That their life matters so much more than mine.

I pricked my finger having it pool into an inky pearl on my index finger. I began to sign it the best I could. But I never learned how to spell nor cursive. Pest is that all I am to her? I helped her start her damn business, she needs me!

But I'm stuttering, I'm stuttering again

I have to do this to live and stay around. They, are not like Lyd's. They're not depressed that I know of or neglected. They're smart and striving....they ask about me. Tries to get to know me. They need to stay that way. But I need to survive. How do I go about this? I don't want to go about this. I don't know why but I just don't.

No one will listen and no one will understand...


	11. Running out pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to your perspective

Y/N POV: I walked back into greeting the same ever-familiar sight of an empty home. I sighed sitting down my bag before lighting the fireplace. I sighed a small whistle of exasperation escaping me. I stretch before heading up to Beej.

"I'm back bug boy," I said with a tired smirk. He turned to me quickly with a happy grin. It made me feel good somehow somebody for once was happy to see me. As I sat beside him on my bad and reached out for his hand. It somehow just felt right. But this is normal for friends, right? I didn't care if it wasn't. He smiled softly and didn't pull away.

"You forget something kid ?" He smirked wanting-ly in a smug undertone. My mind clicked as I snapped my fingers.

"Oh yeah !" I giggled as I stood. I almost forgot! I dusted my pants off before breathing in preparing mentally for all the possible chaos."BEETLEJUICE!"

"YESsssssss....!"

"BEETLEJUICE!"

"OH god Oh God!"

"BEETLEJUICE!!!"

"IT's show time!!"He yelled at his catchphrase. As the room spun before, with a large poof of smoke he became solid. He grinned holding me up and spun me around. My face immediately flushed at the feeling of his hands against my side and the sight of his grin. He set me down a few seconds later. "Oh, I uh..." 

"Umm... Y-yeah."

"Yeah! Exactly !" He grinned awkwardly. With a sigh, we fell back on the bed bursting into a tension relieving laughing fit.

"I uh lo- I mean like you! Heh..yeah."

"I like you to ...a little too much." 

I smile and close my eyes tiredly.

"Goodnight beej."


	12. I’ll be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draped in danger the alley stays . Lights flicker as your breath hitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence and possible assault triggers! Please stay safe!

TW: Violence and possible assault triggers! Please stay safe!

I stretched, waking up grumbling. Looking over to my clock I smiled tiredly. It's Saturday, turning I saw Beetlejuice asleep with a sort of blank expression, not quite a peaceful one.

I walked over to the small dresser and in front of the mirror, I began brushing my hair out. Gritting my teeth I silenced my hisses of pain.Placing down the brush I slipped on a simple black outfit. 

"Looking, nice babes." Beetlejuice purred causing me to yelp. His now more human eyes are cloudy. Pursing my lips, I cut my eyes un-amused. 

"Can't say the same to you ." I chuckled at my own stupid comment. Gripping his chest he gasped and fell back on my bed bouncing softly. My phone softly pinged on my nightstand. Picking up my phone I read the text.

LYDS👻- Hey Y/n you lazy ass! Wanna come over? We're gonna hit the streets and check out some cool graffiti! And spend the night?

With a quick yawn, I responded,  
-Yeah, sure I'll be over soon. 

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and put on some small platforms. I finished the rest of my grooming.

"Hey Bug boy I'm heading to Lydia's place wanna come?" He sat up with a grin. His hair was disheveled. His suit wrinkled.

"Yeah sure, but um hey Y/n?"

"Yes."

"I can still only be seen by people like Lydia. As well as I'm only solid to you so if you need me, you'll have to say my name again." I nodded.

"Alright but I'll be fine anyway, let's go."He nodded as we walked downstairs, stopping by my dad who was sipping coffee. "I'm heading to Lydia's I'll be back tomorrow!" He smiled tiredly pulling me close and pecked my forehead with dreary eyes. "By dad!" 

As we walked I glanced over to Beetlejuice. His eyebrows were scrunched deep in thought. His callous sped thumb caressing his bottom lip. He closed his eyes as he put his hands in his pocket and sighed. His eyes flicked back open to glance at me with an odd expression. It was warm none the less. His eyes slowly glanced at my lips as he bit the inside of his cheeks. Is he nervous about something? My eyebrows scrunched as well as I unconsciously brought my index finger to run across my own. Possibly out of self-consciousness, they were soft. But still, I felt odd.

God, I could cut this tension with a knife.   
————- Time skip——————

I entered Lydia's house, being greeted by a messy Dehlia. She was covered in paint her unruly strawberry blonde hair tied up. 

"Oh good morning Y/n! Lydia is upstairs! Have fun ~." I quickly said thanks and ran upstairs walking into her room. Beetlejuice making perverted comments all the while. Something akin too,

"I'd sure fill her with the spirit if ya know what I mean!" 

"Oh y/n your here good! Why don't we get going then, we can head to get some lunch first ."

"Alright let's go!" She grabbed my hand and I grabbed onto Beetlejuice's hand,she bolted down and out. We began to walk down the streets of the town as I see Lydia turn and smirk to me. 

"So how's Danny phantom treating you?" My nose scrunched as I giggled at the nickname and Beetlejuice's offended gasp. I glanced back at him behind me and back at her. 

"Not bad honestly, yeah sure he makes perverted comments but I'm 18 now so ....eh?!? Somehow I feel strange around him ?" She quirked an eyebrow. I shrugged myself. Lydia chuckled with an 'Is that it?' expression. I quirked an eyebrow of what I did to deserve that face. She just shook her head with a cute smile.

"Hey, Beej hows Y/n treating you?" She looked over her shoulder grinning smugly but shot him a look. That's weird? He stiffened quickly startled by the sudden question. He thought with a soft crooked smile...What does he think of me? before smirking. 

"They're treating me good as always I could say, Butttt I do wish they threw a ghost a bone. Or is it the other way around?" He smirked winking at me. My eyes widened as I looked away immediately flustered but laughing as Lydia smacked him. He groaned but shrugged. "Can't blame a ghost for trying!"I chuckled as we continued walking, my heart racing all the while.

As we continued walking the sun began to set 'Beetlejuice grown tired and decided to go off and mess with people'. I looked around at the pretty street lights before realizing we had stopped. Lydia grinned and pointed down an odd alley. I agreed seeing it had been a dead end and no one down there. 

We walked into the somewhat large area. The ground-up had been painted in a wide array of colors. I crouched down running my finger in circles on the dirtied, painted asphalt beneath me. Standing up I walked along the walls I did the same to the perimeters of the painted cement confinement. It was bumpy and coarse despite its bright appearance. Lydia and I both grinned soaking in the beauty and crass nature of the sight.

"Hey! Damn kids!.." My head quickly turned to see the silhouette of an average-sized man. His face was too clad in shadows to see how he was. I approached the situation as calmly as possible. Lydia walked closer to me.

"I'm sorry sir we didn't realize were trespassing. We will leave. "I nodded signaling Lydia to follow me as we walked passed him. As we scurried by the man grabbed both me and Lydia by the arm. Having tossing us back into his view. He showed anger, he wanted to harm us nothing more.

Grabbing us he slammed us to the cement wall. My lips snarled I glanced toward Lydia. She might be hurt if I don't do anything. "Don't try to act tough asshole! This whole street is mine!" I stayed quiet as I held my arm in front of Lydia. I tried to throw him off or knee him, but it didn't work. He flipped out a knife to my neck, my eyes flickered down to a cruel sheen. 

Swallowing I felt the blade tenderly caress my neck. Snarling my lips I murmured.

"Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" I yelled, Lydia closed her eyes. 

In a puff, a green smoke Beetlejuice appeared behind the man. In a mix of worry and anger, he mouthed 'Run' before tapping the man on his shoulder.

I nodded running holding Lydia's shaking hand. Turning I mouthed back to the weary-eyed ghost, 'Thank you'.


	13. You were there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrives by special means.

Beetlejuice POV:   
I watched as their figures disappeared into the late-night fog, and with them so does my composure. The man turned around as he witnessed his possible victims flee. The tension thicker than the fog immediately cut through as he wiped around. The cold blade aimed near my cheek, my eyes cutting as I pursed my lips.

"Who do you think you are?" The man spat at me. He was drunk but this man was weak. He had no muscles. I slapped the knife away ignoring the stinging pain as it cut my palm. I glared at him as my bleeding palm-held his chin tilting it up to look me in the eyes. His pupils were heavily dilated. 

"The ghost with the most," I whispered coolly in his ear as my pronged tongue flicked near it. My hair slowly grew to a deep crimson. My free hand made a clenching motion by muscle memory. His eyes flickered over to it, small amounts of fear flickered in his iris's. I smirked licking my elongated teeth, feeling both my own heart and his race. "And the man who's gonna make you pay." I spat no longer prolonging this future with vapid teasing. 

"Pay what ?" He growled rolling his eyes, thinking I didn't see his pinprick pupils quivering like an infant canine. Pathetic. I thought cracking my neck. 

"The devil's toll.~" He shook terrified, as I placed my other hand on his fear. I closed my eyes focusing. "Now let's see what your worst fear is."....I focused in mentally... Ah, it's Blizzards. I snapped open a pathway to the Netherworld ensuring it was specifically in the tundra. "Today's the day hell freezes over ." 

He thrashed before I dropped him into the portal. I leaned in, "I'll be back to pick up the little kiddo soon!" I cheered to the residents in a sing-song voice. Snapping it closed. I slumped on the ground as my hair shifted to a pale purple muttering to myself. After collecting myself I stood up and began to wander around for the two of my friends. 

Y/n POV:

My body stiffened as we went back into Lydia's room, she collapsed into tears as she clung to me. I knew for a fact now she didn't want to die, she just wanted the pain to stop. I sigh stroking her hair my heart at a mellowed race, I gave a weary smile to the fragile girl. The same weary smile he gave me. I've been in scarier situations before. She apparently hasn't. Sobs racked her body as she began to lay on my lap. I chuckled hoarsely as I hummed. She fell asleep later on as I shuffled allowing her to rest on her bed as I left for the guest room. 

I huffed running my hands through my hair. My head pounded from the stress. Laying down, I swallowed two sumatriptan's dry as I had gotten used to it. I pulled the blankets over me as I yawned, but I couldn't sleep. My own body racked with intense fear. My mind racing, noises blurring into soft murmurs. 

"Y/N !" 

My train of thought snapped as all attention flickered towards him. My eyes widen as the recognition fell into place through my groggy mind. As he stood panting at the doorway.

"Beej! Oh god, I'm glad to see you're safe." He flung himself at me, now onto me and my bed. The roots of his hair were pure white as his calloused hand ran over my face and arms.  
His eyes were wide, almost frightened and worried. He clenched his teeth like he was holding back sobs. 

"Y/n I'm so glad to see your safe! You are safe right?" I chuckle tiredly and wrap my arms around him. I pet his hair calming it back down to a pale green and blue. 

"I'm fine, just a little shaken." He sighed into the crook of my neck and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you for being there Beej," I mumbled into his hair as we both fell asleep.


	14. See thru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Beej POV chapter As he thinks about his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is friendly neighborhood poltergeist

~Been staring at you for days  
But you never seem to look my way~

🌺I woke up bleary-eyed as my sight adjusted to the mid-dawn darkness. I looked around snarling my lips as I stifled a yawn. Looking around my eyes soon fell on a sleeping figure. I flushed for a quick minute realizing I was this close to them. My eyes softened as they glanced at their face. Soft locks that were slightly tangled fell across their face. Their eyebrows knitted together. I chuckled seeing their scowl, as I pulled them close stroking their shoulder. Now wasn't the time to be perverted. I just softly smiled as I watched their sleeping figure. 

~My I love you's in your alphabet soup seem to go to waste~

🌼I soon sat up as I saw their face relax. I'm dead so why do I feel warm? I placed my palm on my face. I shook off the thought as I wandered downstairs planning on making brunch. Really had nothing better to do. I glanced around, their father was yet to wake so I had time. I floated up to the cupboard rummaging around. Backing up a little I pulled out a can of alphabet soup. Smiling to myself I began to cook up a pot. This stuff is older than me. I chuckled to myself. The tomato base smelled good as I stirred the pot. As it cooled I spilled the thick crimson liquid into two small bowls. Setting the pot down in the sink I began carrying the soup into their room. They sat up mumbling a good morning and thanks. I sat beside them as we began to eat. 

~Been keeping myself at bay  
Now everything's going pear-shaped~

🌸 "Morning Toots." I grinned hungrily gulping down the soup, some spilling out the corner of my mouth. 

"Toots?" They chuckled leaning closer wiping it off. My hair and face flared a vivid pink. Their eyes shifted quizzically as they ran their thumb across my cheeks. "Huh? looks like you got some on your cheeks." I mentally panicked as they touched me. 

~I have been spelling my name in your lego bricks  
I don't know how to be more obvious~

💐After we ate and they got dressed we walked around the town as they shopped. Their eyes lit up as we walked past the toy store. I smirked getting an idea as they came to a halt and ran inside. I followed them to the LEGO station as they began to build...well they built something. "Beej look it looks great doesn't it?!"

I grinned in feigned pride but turned my attention to the blocks. As I began to spell out my name on the table. A small boy approached and mumbled the words shyly to himself. I poofed behind him. Leaning close I whispered.

"Boo!"He screamed running away as I fell back laughing my hair flared up in now bright green with streaks of a muddier green. Y/n panicked grabbing my hand and bolted in a frantic manner. All the meanwhile I cackled before we stopped after turning a corner.

~You're close enough to almost touch  
But not close enough to hold~

🌹 "W-*huff*what the hell beej!?" they screamed in their cute little fit. I smiled smugly my hair unknowingly fading to a mix of pastel green and deep pink. "Why would you scare the little shit?"I smirked.

"Well do you want to try for our own, so we can scare them instead?" I mused in a sultry town. They slapped my hay nearby hand away with a tired sneer. I laughed in defeat throwing my hands up before resting them behind my head. "Worth a try." 

~Been tryna make my move  
But that dude keeps stealing you~

🥀 The sun began to set as I and she walked home. I'd occasionally smile to my self as I snuck a few glances. They are cute I admit. I lowered myself to walk alongside her instead of float. I reached out for their hand but we were interrupted. A tall man stood in front of us chatting up Y/n. They weren't impressed but wasn't worried like me. He looked familiar...but not enough for me to connect any dots. They sighed tired and glanced at me for help. I nodded grabbing their hand and ran as they smirked at the man holding up a peace sign smugly.

~I don't know why I tried, When this was only ever gonna end, With my demise~

🎋We eventually ran inside the house and upstairs in a giddy mood. Y/n giggled happily from the brief shot of adrenaline. My hair is bright green as I collapsed on the bed with them. My happiness became hazed with realization. I have to convince them to marry me. My eyebrows furrowed. They spoke with a honey voice.

"I'm so glad to have a ...friend like you." I sighed noticing how their voice hesitated on the word friend. But why did they hesitate? Their face flushed. Are they embarrassed to be friends with me!? Am I overthinking? I bit my lip as I tried to keep my hair from showing the turmoil. 

~I don't wanna die twice. It wasn't very fun the first time. I don't know why I try~

🌿 I looked her straight in the eyes. My own trying to find any once of their true feelings. I mentally cursed myself. Are they trying to play hard to get? I sighed calming down as I wrapped my arms around them. Their ear pressed against my chest.

~This rejection got me feeling cold as ice. I don't wanna die twice. It wasn't very fun the first time~

🍀 "Do you hear anything babes?" Their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Their body was warm against my cold one. I hoped they'd deal with the question for now accepting it as genuine. I hope they understand it's make or break for me. Their throat vibrates against my neck with a low hum.

"No. I don't."

~I don't know why I try. I don't wanna die twice. It wasn't very fun the first time~

"Exactly and it's your job to fix it," I mumbled only loud enough for them to barely hear me. This better work. They only chuckled before drowsily falling asleep as I sighed.


	15. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night thoughts of a wandering heart.

Y/n POV: I groaned pushing myself up. Turning my head I squinted at my clock. It read at 11 pm. Sighing in tired annoyance I looked at the man beside me. As my eyes scanned his body, my heart racing. Am I really this infatuated? My eyes shakily looked at his face. He was handsome. Resting a palm on his cheek, I drug my thumb pad along the scruff of his cold face. 

I paused. I wanted to touch his lips. With what? I knew I wanted to kiss him. He'd grown on me. And I didn't want to admit. I let out a shaky huff. How would his lips feel? I didn't wanna push boundaries. Maybe they would be rough but they didn't look it. Slapping a hand over my mouth I kept my self together. Turning back over I settled for resting a hand on his upper side. His chest rose and fell like Anyone else's. Dragging my pointer finger down his side it soon snagged. 

"Huh?" I asked causing Beetlejuice to stir briefly. I paused as the snag crinkled. What could it be? As my hand lingered near the hidden possession it faintly glowed. Releasing a small waft of old and metallic smelling blood. My eyes widened. I was now biting at the bit in anticipation. My hand lingered over the pocket. I paused and let my arm go limp. I shouldn't pry. Normally I wouldn't let that stop me. But something was different. It was either a plot contrivance or me wanting to keep the trust we had built. 

I turned back over and went to sleep. Waking up to my alarm I got up and dressed. Turning to my side I saw Beetlejuice mumbling angrily at himself as he poured wine into a ' Live, laugh, love' mug. 

"Nice mug." I teased sarcastically as I grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going, Babes?" He asked in a childish manner.

"School," I said bluntly walking downstairs as he followed behind.

"School...what am I gonna do while you're gone?" He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Patrick what do you do normally while I'm gone?" I asked irritated as I waved to dad and prepared some toast.

"Wait for you to come back..." He carries off. I sigh chuckling to myself. Admiration peaking through the throat chuckle itself. I run a hand through my hair. Looking to him and smile as he amuses himself scaring my father, by .... is ..is he gnawing on the lightbulb t-to make it flicker!? I mentally face palmed as I hummed tiredly. 

"Why not come with me? We can scare people." I smiled seeing as he slowly let the know broken lightbulb slowly slip out his mouth covered in saliva. Gross. He happily agreed to as we got on my bike and rode to school.


	16. Lil Billy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost stories and love letters from a kid in the trench coat .

I sat in my second to last class listening intently to the teacher writing down notes. As I stared up at the smart boarding noticed Beej staring at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes nodding as he picked up the red board pen and begin to draw devil horns and tail around where the teacher stood. My cheeks puffed up slightly trying to contain fits of giggles. Other students begin to point and laugh taking notice of Beetlejuice's work.

"Those horns are nice to look on you an Mrs.L!" One student commented trying to contain his own laughter. She turned around confused letting out a gasp at the handy work. Slamming her hands with a thud on the desk she yelled. 

"That's it! Extra Homework for all the class!" As she lifted up a stack of packets a mile high I saw something. Beej sat on her desk with a mischievous look his hair glowing grin as he levitated the paper and created a whirlwind sending the papers flying! The teacher and students screamed. The teacher infuriated cried out, "Who can explain this !?" I smirked with an idea as I winked at Beetlejuice to play along. I raised my hand. "Ms.(mispronounced the last name)?"

"I...I think I have an explanation!" I said in a feigned shaky voice as if I was weary. " The only possible explanation is...is oh it's too sad to say!" I sobbed fake tears, streaks of eyeliner ran down my face as a student yelled out. 

"Spit it out bitch." I squinted trying to seem unphased. 

"Is the ghost of Lil Billy!" I cried out sobbing harder. Beetlejuice turned to me with a quizzical look mouthing 'Lil billy?' I nodded him to play along as he shifted into a small boy. 

"Lil Billy ?" 

"Y-yes! Oh, lil billyjuice! Taken away too soon!When some bullies gave h-him a swirly...!" I paused sobbing for a dramatic effect. " He drowned! The bullies could have got a teacher but... No! Let's cut him up and flush em! They cried. ..." I sniveled like a broken woman as Beetlejuice snickers. "They left the scene! They were never found out as his body was so mangled when they found him at the treatment plant they couldn't prove it was him! Oh, lil billyjuice!" I began sobbing looking away as Beej appeared in the shape of a mangled little boy scaring the class. The bell soon rang and I dashed to my last and final class. 

I sat in class at the table I and Lydia shared. I yawned watching the nature documentary. The classroom was quiet beside Lydia's soft snores.   
Psssst...I ignored the annoying sound .psssst! I huffed turning to Beetlejuice as he pestered me. "L-lil billyjuice i-is that you ?" I questioned half-joking.

"Yeah it is babes, but I ain't so little anymore.~" He purred in my ear. My mind blanked as I grew flustered for a minute. 

"What is it?" I hissed now irritated.

"Guess what's funnier than 24?."  
I snickered.

"25!" I laughed going back to the documentary.  
Halfway through the class, I felt a soft thump on the side of my head. I turned seeing a paper plane with my name on it. Unfolding it read...  
'I love you~' with what seemed to be a scraggly drawing of a ticking clock. Aww, cute! I smiled looking around to see who it could've been from. There's only one guy it could be from! I smiled as my stomach filled with butterflies looking at him in his suit.JD! Veronica did break up with him recently. I mean sure he gives me a weird vibe but I never really try to assume. It has to be him he even drew a clock! And sure he wears a long coat all the time and beat kids up but He'S nOt LiKe Another gUy'S hE's JuSt QuIrKy.~As the bell rang me and Beej rode home laughing and joking but he almost seemed nervous.


	17. A 711 confession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slushees and neon lights freeze time around you. A ghost and a guy .

As I walked inside the house I glanced at Beetlejuice. 

"Beej what's wrong?" I said concerned. His hair was burnt orange with yellow tips. He looked to me with soft eyes as I notice his hand flex. His nails were pointed. Something is wrong...right? His lips shifted along with movements of his eyes. He looked like he was searching for words. He slumped over a little. 

"Nothing just tired is all ." I cut my eyes not believing him but not pushing it. I smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you get some sleep I'll run some errands. Okay, bug boy?" He chuckled tiredly as he dragged himself upstairs. Hearing my door shut I pulled out the note and smirked to my self. "Time to find my rugged Romeo." I walked over to my table by the door grabbing a sleek pocket knife. I ran out the door with nothing but my keys, knife, the note, and 10 dollars. I know where he is! 

I soon approached a small 7/11 amongst the dark gloomy night. Walking in I filled up 2 extra-large SLURPEE's one red and the other a mix of green and blue. Approaching the counter I smiled at the tanned teen boy holding a Mountain Dew red. He grinned at me as he began putting in the info. His upper arm had a PAC-man tattoo. "Nice tatt... Um." His brown eyes looked up as he chuckled. 

"The names Micheal! Nice to meet you." I chuckled as he handed me my SLURPEE's.  
I handed him 5 dollars in exchange. 

"Well Micheal it's nice to meet you, my name is Y/n." I saw a slim figure further away from start to approach in a long coat. It's him alright. " Well, Micheal this is my signal I'll see ya around." I waved as he lifted up a peace sign with his same grin. I walked out of the gas station to sit on the pavement waiting for him. He finally approached as he came to a stop, looming over me. I chuckled patting the pavement beside me. He nodded sitting beside me quickly as I handed him the half-melted sucrose substance. 

He quickly took it and happily chugged it down. The red liquid slowly spilled from his lips. Complimenting the dark circles under his eyes. The cheap gas station lights above us flickered the fluorescent red briefly appeared to be crimson. "H-hey be careful you'll get a brain freeze!" He chuckled holding up a hand as he tossed the cup.

"It's fine I'm used to it. So y/n ...what colors you got in your cup?" 

"Green and Blue. It's really good." I chuckled as I slipped at the cold saccharine liquid as the color stained my tongue. JD smiled with tired eyes.

"Are you cursed or something?" I glanced over to him taking another swig of my drink I hummed quizzically in response. " You have a ghost following you don't play dumb." My eyes widened slightly. Swallowing I felt a chilling sensation settle into my body. His eyes were doing something to me. Whether it's good or not was left up in the air. 

"Yeah, he's a companion of sorts." I looked at the ground. And then up at him. The cheap fluorescent lights dimmed.

" He's not completely human. You can tell by his scent. He smells strongly of devils claw." His eyes were stern yet they held a deep concern. "However you don't have to worry. That could just be the distinct scent of him and nothing more. But we already have something in common. I have a ghost that follows me too." He gave me a soft crooked smile. Finishing my drink I stuck out my tongue to see its color. A deep chuckle rolled out from JD causing his necklace to jingle softly. 

"This was nice...talking to you I mean." I hummed out tiredly. 

"Likewise. I owe you for the drink so at least let me walk you home." I nod with a tired grin as we began walking to my house. When we eventually reached my yard I waved goodbye and went inside. As I walked away I saw him look up at my bedroom window and smile. Odd but maybe he's being friendly with Beetlejuice?


	18. Dandelion dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandelion scent hides the lingering dread . The scent of rain and tea invaded the atmosphere as his voice betrays him as he lingers near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Titled Sad-music box in the sound cloud playlist. It is highly suggested as it will immensely help the atmosphere.

As I walked into my room I noticed something. Beetlejuice was wearing a look of conflict as he gazed wistfully through the window. 

"Beetlejuice what's wrong?" I asked worried as I reached for his hand. When our fingers touched he flinched. 

"I have a bad feeling about him. You were gone for a while."He responded in an unusual tone. Dread seemed to lace his words. Yet he refused to look me in the eye.

"Come on," I said, telling him he shouldn't worry, just teasing him, then pausing as I felt his hand clench. 

"No, I'm fine," he replied. "I know you can tell that," he insisted. That would be as impressive as being able to read someone's thoughts in one second. Suddenly a noise cuts through the tense atmosphere. 

Rain now heavily cascades the house as I look at the man before me. His eyes were tired and listless. He makes no effort to continue on the conversation. My eyes following his own watch as rain droplets run across the window effortlessly joining together in Mother Nature's song. His finger traced the line it left. His tense body only emphasized by the silver glow of the clouds. Shadows cascaded over his face. The mood contrasting against the fluorescence of the slushies and lightning from before. 

I turn back to my bedroom door. Walking downstairs I prepare some dandelion tea. 

It's odd you know. Dandelions have two phases that contrast. When the dandelion begins to produce seeds many see it as good luck and fulfillment to a desire of one's heart. Once it's seeds are dispersed it dies. And yet the same flower granting their wish is despised when it blooms. It's foolish. When being wished upon they help make more. Is it an exchange? A cycle?

Coming back up with the tea I saw Beetlejuice sitting on the window seat. He silently dozed off as I sat my tea down. It was worrisome seeing him not joke about anything. My mind made the connection that he was acting weird. Even though I knew Beetlejuice said he was okay. Maybe that was Beetlejuice telling me what to think of. But I realized my chances of being able to handle this situation were lower than a monkey pulling an alligator off of a tree.

I sighed in temporary defeat as I grabbed a blanket. I draped it around his shoulders. He tiredly flinched away from my touch.

"You're my friend, ya know?" he complained about a tired and sad laugh. "You're the only other friend I've got left!" I gave him a tired and weary smile. 

" I know Beej. I'm not going anywhere." With that, he seemed to turn towards me with a faint glint of hope in his eyes as he swiftly pulled me into a hug. Taken aback at first I then hugged him, rubbing circles on his back. I closed my eyes listening to his shaky breath. He eventually calmed and fell asleep. 

Chuckling I laid him down on the window seat covering him with the blanket. After drinking the tea I went to sleep as well


	19. Noticing pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions lingering began to receive answers as a dreary atmosphere lingers with JD and a new arrival.

Waking up I silently arched my back as I stretched. Squinting my eyes I noticed the rain hasn't let up since last night. And Beetlejuice , he was no where in sight .

My face flushed as I went about getting ready for school. I could recall his warm embrace. My cheeks were hot from his scent. I made myself ready for school as best I could. 

Walk down stairs I saw Beetlejuice sitting on the counter. His hair a mix of pale green and blue. I didn't comment instead I just sparked up the usual conversation. 

"Hey Beetlejuice." I spoke trying to put a light hearted tone in my words. He turned to me his hair quickly flickering to his regular green. I smiled.

"Babes! Good morning." He responded making his way over to me. 

"What you doing up ,you big lug?" I teased trying my best to keep from smiling. To be honest at the moment my heart fluttered just glad to see him smiling. 

"I made you coffee !" He grinned . I quirked an eyebrow but smiled as he handed me a cup . It was warm in my hands. Sweet. I quickly drank my coffee feeling the hot liquid in my throat. I smiled at the soft notes of hazel nut. 

"Thank you Jujubeej." I hummed kissing him on the cheek. His eyes turned doey and a smile graced his lips. I then waved running out the door towards school. Approaching the entrance I saw JD leaning against the doorway. "Yo JD ! You waiting for me?" I asked grinning just glad to have someone talk to besides Lydia. Not that she was boring it's just that I didn't see her around. 

"No I'm waiting for my mom to comeback." I snickered at the sarcastic remark. He chuckled shoving his hands in his pocket . 

"Me to...me to man." I chuckled along and walked down the hallways as me and him made morbid jokes.   
——time skip ———-  
I sat in our last class. Hearing the door open I saw a man who was around the same height and build as Beetlejuice. He chuckled nervously to himself as he introduced himself as Mr.Schneebly . He merely wore a white T-shirt with an Argyle sweater vest. Looking to my right I saw JD scribbling on a note sheet as a blonde teen floated above him. 

"Y/n your staring . What are you staring at?" I briefly turned to see Lydia had noticed the apparition as well. 

"Sorry JD. Is that the ghost you mentioned ?" He turned towards me his brown eyes twinkling with brief curiosity . He looked up and then nodded.

"Hmm? Oh yeah that's ..." He grimaced in pure distaste. "Heather. Heather meet Y/n and Lydia." 

"Hello ." She gave me a disgusted look. 

"I don't socialize with disgusting people like you and JD.Last time I tried to be a good person , I felt more than a little nauseous ." She hissed .JD coughed awkwardly before giving another grimace.I felt a tug inside of me. Something was wrong. Something was off. I dug around in my pocket finding the chicken scratch love note. My eyes scanning it then I pondered.Would JD really confess in that manner? He's not shy or introverted really...he seems like he'd confess his profound love for me all bloodied up after a fight for my honor.I chuckled. 

"JD how do you feel about love letters?" I asked boldly . To that he smirked as he peered at me from behind his dark circles. 

"Why? Either way if you ask me ,you're gonna confess do it boldly. Love letters are cliche and get confusing." And that gave me my answer as I mouthed a simple 'Ah' .

But something lingered. The 'thing' lingering was a feeling that something or someone was off .


	20. Confessions elsewhere (noticing pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pink glow engulfs your room as you gaze upon the sight before you...
> 
> Playlist song suggested: Ayanos theory of happiness music box.

As school let out I lingered by the classroom exit. As the bell rang Lydia trotted up to me, her Doc Martins making a prominent thud against the dirtied tile. I gave her a small smile as she gave me her own. Her white teeth shining out from behind her black lipstick.

"Y/n, hey do you have any plans tonight?" She asked. I shook my head, one side of my mouth pulling upward in thought. 

"No, not that I can think of, why you ask ?" I asked curious at the sudden interest in my plans. Then again wasn't unheard of Lydia to want company despite her loner facade. 

"Can I come over to your house?" I simply nodded and waved her on to follow me. We ran down the hall to get out of the building. 

——Time skip—-

Pushing the key into the locked doorknob I turned and entered the house. 

"Dad I'm home and I brought you an ugly gremlin creature as a sacrifice to appease you ." Lydia's head jerked in my direction as she jokingly hissed.

"Hey!" My dad turned towards me with a questioning look. 

"G-gremlin creature ...? Oh ! Heya Lydia, what are ya doing here? " My dad waved towards Lydia. 

"You're child kidnapped me !" 

"Mm okay, kids have fun!" My dad waved off Lydia's kidnappings comment as he flipped through TV channels. Running up to my room I opened my door to find a disheveled Beetlejuice sprawled among on my bed. Lydia groaned in agitated defeat as she walks towards my bed to push him off. As he begins to wake up and stir about, he opens one of his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hands off the goods Lyds! All this is lfor babes over there." My face flushed instantly at the insinuation. It's not like I didn't want 'all that' but Lydia certainly didn't need to know. Lydia covered her ears and began chanting,

"La La La I'm not listening! I CANT HEAR ALL THE GROSS SHIT YOUR SAYING!" Beetlejuice cackled at the goth teens agony as I laughed along but in embarrassment. Clapping my hands together I chose to change the topic.

"Sooo... what do you guys wanna do?" I asked . Lydia paused, her brows knitting together . She looked over to Beetlejuice behind me, her eyes widened.

"I'm sort of tired let's watch a movie ." That was odd she never got tired .

"Huh but you never tired?" I heard Beetlejuice release a short breath out of his nose. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Alright alright you choose then." I said holding my hands up in defeat. Sitting on my bed I watched as she crouched down and chose "Gingerdead man." I snorted at the unexpected choice. Putting it in the disc tray . Lydia joining us on the bed only smirked thriving in my agony. I quickly turned to to my side flicking off the lights as the illuminated screen began to come to life. 

"So Lyds why this movie?" Beej asked with a curious grin , his pointed teeth poked out from behind his lips. My hand raised to my own as I began to think.His lips... they looked almost soft. I wonder if they'd feel cold against mine. My thumb pad ran across my lower lip. I stopped myself. Turning my attention to Lydia whom was snickering.

"I heard it was horrible." She laughed. "But in the best way!" I laughed in an airy manner as the movie began to play. I noticed Beetlejuice smirk .

"People say I'm like that in bed to!" Beetlejuice snorted as Lydia's eyes widened as she choked on air briefly surprised. "But hey they don't call me the ghost with the most for nothing!" He winked . I groaned playfully , turning my attention back to the movie ,as Lydia just remained silently baffled.

Once the credits began rolling whilst the campy music played along I glanced around. Noticing that Lydia had fallen asleep I turned to Beetlejuice.

"I'm gonna put her in the guest room, I'll be right back." Beetlejuice just nodded. Standing up I scooped up Lydia into my arms . Carrying her to the next room over , laying her onto the bed . 

Walking back into my own, the room was softly lit by a soft pink tinge . The source of the light was Beetlejuice himself. Sitting back down on my bed it let out a soft creek as my weight caused us both to inch closer. Suddenly a few white streaks lit up his hair . There was silence , it wasn't an unpleasant one just a contemplative one . Breaking the silence , I let out a breathy chuckle. 

"You're absolutely glowing." That mattress moved slightly as I felt his shoulders tense. Feeling around his large hand made it's way on-top of mine. At first his hand flinched away like a scared animal, but his hand soon returned as it lingered on mine. He felt safe. He glanced my direction with a foreign expression. It was a soft expression, his lips curled upwards softly and his eyes lingered somewhat lidded. He let out a throaty , gravely chuckle . 

"Heh... I...uh thanks." His words seem to fall from his lips nervously as he squeezed my hand. At this moment his confident demeanor began to crumble away. " I gotta tell ya something babes." His hand squeezed mine shakily. 

" Mhm." 

" I've been thinkin, and ... I feel safe around you. Welcome even! And to be honest, I've not felt that way in a long while. I don't want this feeling to go away. This'll probably sound stupid comin from a dead guy ...but I like you y/n ! Even if you're a breather." The pink tinge glowed brighter engulfing the room . Sitting there wide eyed , I remained silent as I had been dumbfounded. He actually liked me? And he was the one to confess!? "It's all right.. I figured you would say n-." 

Cutting him off a cupped his cheek in my hands and kissed him. He stiffened at first but soon melted into the kiss. His lips were cold and rough but weren't unpleasant. Trying to calm my speeding heart I pulled away. 

"I like you to Beej." I smiled and chuckled. Hearing that we both began to fall into a short burst of laughs in relief.


End file.
